


Change for the Better (IN PROGRESS)

by dawndorkhz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drarry, Everyone has cellphones, Everyone is friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred is alive, M/M, Mental Illness, Modern AU, POC Hermione, PTSD, Party Games, PoC Harry, hogwarts 8th year, linny - Freeform, mental health, pansy/draco friendship, romione, so much gay, that's it???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawndorkhz/pseuds/dawndorkhz
Summary: The war has scarred the wizard community for life. Everyone is feeling lost. Now, the previous 7th years will be returning to Hogwarts in order to complete their education.And everything will change.Hi! I haven't properly started writing this yet. <3





	Change for the Better (IN PROGRESS)

This work is in progress!


End file.
